Though the prior art is replete with beverage container supports of one kind or another for one purpose or another, in the applicant's observation and experience, tubular chairs and lounges still suffer from the absence of a companion device adaptable for folding and non-folding chairs alike, for narrow cups and wide thermoses alike, that is sufficiently practical, effective and simple to handle the simple need of handling a drink in the great outdoors, where, for the most part, there is little in the way of beverage container support to be seen except for ground support, itself, often sloped, mostly inconvenient.
Plumbing these problems has induced the instant invention, a holder for a beverage container having a plumb-positionable, tilt-resistant, topple-resistant, preferably diameter-adjustable receptacle.